Ninja Kisses
by Roxius
Summary: Now a collection of short yuri stories featuring various couples for the series Senran Kagura! First chapter is Asuka X Homura, second chapter is Ikaruga X Katsuragi. Please read and review! Shoujo ai, yuri.
1. Homura X Asuka

"Here it is, my room. You're the first person outside of Hanzo Academy to be properly allowed to see it, you know."

Asuka felt a little pride in that, for the matter of the fact, even though she couldn't help but wonder what happened to those who were not given explicit permission.

She followed Homura inside and shut the door behind her. Homura removed her blades, the main six which she wielded with three in each hand, as well as the unopened seventh blade on her back, from the straps attached to her uniform and placed them inside a metal case on top of her clothing dresser. Asuka took the chance to look around, remaining perfectly still as her eyes darted in all directions and took in the whole room. A ninja had to be diligent at all times, even when in the apparent safety of their own dormitory, so it was imperative that one's personal bedroom was kept at a minimalist design, lest a spy or villainous intruder break in and discover personal background on the ninja or their family. Asuka believed in such a teaching, but she had to admit it ruined some of the earlier anticipation of getting to see her girlfriend's bedroom when it ended up looking so plain in reality. At the least there was a desk, a dresser, a closet, windows, and a bed. That was just about what anyone could have needed for an appropriate room. She couldn't complain.

Asuka looked back at Homura again just in time to see the other girl stripping off her shirt, revealing her luscious, heavy bosom underneath. Her large breasts were safely contained in what amounted to just a few tightly-wound straps.

"Aah!" Asuka gasped, her face burning and slapping her hands over her eyes, "H-Homura-chan, w-what are you d-doing...?"

Homura chuckled. "Sorry, I just wanted to change into something more comfortable; I'd been running through obstacle courses all day until you showed up, so my uniform was a little sweaty!"

"Right...right..." Asuka peeked through the spaces between her fingers.

"And anyway, back when we used to be enemies, didn't we always keep ripping each other's clothes off? And there was that one time we all shared a hot spring together! We were naked back then!"

Asuka turned her head away, still flushed. "Yeah...but back then...we weren't dating yet..."

Homura hastily threw on some more casual wear, a simple white t-shirt with the academy's emerald-colored insignia on front. "Come on, you're the last person who should be worrying about decency, and so am I! Now, you said you brought some of your grandfather's sushi rolls for lunch, right? I can smell them...and let me guess...you have them hidden inside your boobs?"

Asuka tugged her shirt forward so she could reach inside, producing several bento-sized boxes from the apparent hammer space existing between her cleavage.

"I was able to keep it warm!"

"Now that's the ticket! Bring it over here; I'm starving, and Yomi's all-bean sprout diet isn't going to cut it!"

Homura and Asuka's shoulders brushed against each other as they sat down on the bed. Asuka had calmed down from seeing Homura strip, although the sight of her girlfriend's body clung to her mind like soap bubbles. She had also somewhat lied about the origin of the sushi rolls; she had, under the strict tutelage of her grandfather Hanzo, made the sushi rolls herself, just to share between her and Homura. She desperately hoped that her girlfriend would like them.

Homura nibbled on the end of the sushi roll and mewled upon pulling her face back. "Mm, these taste like heaven wrapped in seaweed...your grandfather really outdid himself this time!"

Asuka giggled, quite pleased with herself. "I'm glad! I'll make sure to tell him!"

Homura smiled back. She already knew that Asuka made these sushi rolls; in fact, she had been secretly observing her cooking session the entire time.

The two girls continued to eat and chat about whatever came to mind, mostly topics concerning their schoolwork and their friends. But even when together in their personal moments, they had to be wary of what they let fly from their lips. A ninja's duty was to keep his mind sharp and his tongue even sharper; they kept everything truly important about themselves against their chests or only vaguely referenced. As much as Asuka wished to hear Homura call her by her true name, she knew that it would be dangerous. Not because she didn't trust Homura, but because information could be obtained in many different forms which included torture. Asuka loved being a ninja, but, in layman's terms, it could really suck, especially when you were dating someone.

Homura laid back on her bed, pushing the empty lunch box aside. "Ah man that was good...really good...thanks for the lunch, Asuka. You - your grandfather is really good at this stuff. I don't have to pay or anything, do I? I mean, sushi like that, it almost makes me feel suspicious there's no bill attached."

"Of course you don't have to pay, Homura-chan!" Asuka laughed.

She splayed herself beside Homura on the bed, and their eyes locked for a few moments, the two of them simply staring at each other and saying nothing. Homura grinned. Asuka returned the smile. Homura reached out and her fingers slid through the spaces of Asuka's own hand, perfectly entwining them. Her smile grew even bigger, and Asuka flushed, hotter than the warmth emitting from Homura's clasped grip. Even when she swallowed, her throat felt like it was scorched. She eyed Homura's soft-looking lips with some emotion caught between want and apprehension. She'd never kissed anyone before; Homura seemed willing to appreciate Asuka's personal space and wait for her to come around. But still, Asuka hated to make her wait. She didn't want to wait much longer either. Homura was the person who had showed her a whole new side of this unforgiving ninja world they both inhabited, and even though they were supposed to fight on opposing sides, Asuka still knew full well that Homura was one of the kindest, sweetest people she had ever met outside of her own friends.

She moved in a little closer.

"Homura-chan..."

"Asuka..."

The room around them suddenly seemed to erupt with activity. A ceiling tile came loose, and Yomi and Hikage, two of Homura's friends, dropped to the floor. Haruka walked out of Homura's closet with a wave of her hand, and Mirai flew into the room through the window via a strong gust and her umbrella. The four ninja girls quickly gathered around the bed just as Homura's and Asuka's lips connected in an innocent, young kiss. However, just as quick as they had embraced each other in their gentle love, they broke apart to address the voyeurs openly watching them.

"You guys..." Homura's cheeks burned so bright she could have gotten a tan, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..."

"Eep!" Asuka hid her face, a hapless attempt to soothe her furious humiliation.

"Wait! Wait wait wait! Kiss again! I didn't get to take a picture the first time!" Yomi complained, holding up her camera.

"I want to see too." Hikage remarked listlessly.

"Oh, Homura dear, please don't mind us one bit! We're just, ah, onlookers and we want to properly cheer on your absolutely adorable relationship with miss Asuka here! So you may continue with what you were doing...if you don't mind?" Haruka smiled through her teeth.

"No! No!" Mirai, the youngest member of the circle, stamped her feet and flung her arms up in defiance, "You can't really be with this girl, Homura-senpai! I mean...I mean...i-it's not like I like you or anything, but..."

Homura climbed off of her bed. The other girls stepped back; it was like a sudden, violent heat flash, being at the brunt end of the rage and fury that Homura was radiating from her body at that moment. Not even Asuka could have prepared for this sort of reaction. Homura was trembling from head to toe as her biting glare made connection with the four. Her dark-red aura was gushing in streams from the pores of her body.

"You guys...you may be my best friends, but...I'm not letting you get away with this, ruining my date!"

Asuka sat back and watched, silently, as Homura literally chased her friends around the bedroom for nearly an hour. The entire time, all the young woman could think about was how soft and sweet her girlfriend's lips had been when she finally kissed them.


	2. Ikaruga X Katsuragi

"BOOBIES!"

Katsuragi unleashed a maniacal, whooping laugh as she tackled her friend Hibari from behind, grabbing hold of the pinkette's bouncing breasts. They'd just stepped out of the showers together, and with so much fresh, wet, naked tit flesh begging to be fondled, there was absolutely no way Katsuragi could have controlled herself. It was like setting a lion loose in a pen full of sheep. With another haughty cackle, the young woman gave her friend's mammaries a hard squeeze. She slipped her fingers in and out of the girl's cleavage, shaking her breasts up and down, caressing them in their pillowy texture.

Hibari squealed, Yagyuuu fumed, and Asuka gasped, but none of them really took it seriously. They all knew that Katsuragi meant no harm, that it was just part of her 'eccentric' personality, and they loved her all the more for it. However, a certain class president in the room was a little bit more of a stickler about adhering to the rules, or at least that was the impression she meant to give as she reached out and pinched Katsuragi's ear.

"Katsuragi, you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Ikaruga berated the blonde. She dug her nails into the ear.

Katsuragi shrieked and released her grip on Hibari's bosom. "H-Hey, c'mon, Ikaruga, I was just having a little fun..." she moaned, rubbing her ear, which had already flushed bright-red, "You don't have to be so mean about it!"

"You can't go around touching anyone whenever you want! It's against school rules, not to mention society's rules in general!"

"Yeah, yeah...I know..."

Ikaruga huffed. "If you really did know, you wouldn't do it at all."

Yagyuuu handed Hibari the towel she'd dropped in the initial molestation. Asuka approached Ikaruga and Katsuragi with a hint of caution, hoping to try and defuse the building tension between her two friends. The two third-year students were staring each other down, their glares harsh and unyielding, particularly Ikaruga's. Katsuragi's expression eventually started to soften. She'd never been one to enjoy arguing with her friends. Before Asuka could say anything, Katsuragi already put her hands on her hips and gave a firm nod.

"Alright, I got you, I'm sorry. Okay, Ikaruga?" Katsuragi put on a charming little smile.

Ikaruga could barely hold back the blush creeping on her cheeks. "Y-Yes, that's good of you to apologize, but you should apologize to Hibari most of all, not me! I just want you to obey the rules like any good citizen, ninja or not. That's all I'm asking for."

Katsuragi looked back at Hibari. "I'm sorry, Hibari. I hope I didn't hurt you at all."

"N-No, it was okay," Hibari replied as Yagyuuu was busy putting her pigtails together, "You didn't do anything to upset me, Katsuragi."

Katsuragi winked, grinning. "Glad to hear it!"

Ikaruga turned and began walking away, gathering her clothes to change elsewhere. Katsuragi and Asuka watched her head for the door.

Asuka grabbed her bra and slipped it on over her large breasts. "Ikaruga's been acting a little harsh lately, hasn't she? Toward you at least, Katsuragi. Did you do something wrong? Did you grope her breasts too hard?"

"Hey, Ikaruga!" Katsuragi shouted, catching the other girl just as she had her hand on the door.

Ikaruga turned.

"How about you and I have a training session after we get dressed?"

Ikaruga frowned. "But we just took a bath together. We'd get dirty again if we did that."

"We're going to get dirty again anyway!"

A sigh from the class president. "Very well...if you insist..."

"It'll be good training! We'll get better at protecting ourselves if we learn how to defend against other ninja attacks!"

"I got it alright! You don't need to keep trying to convince me!"

* * *

Katsuragi came at Ikaruga with the force of a ramming truck; when the black-haired woman leaped out of the way, the resulting impact of Katsuragi hitting the floor left a crater in the wood paneling. Katsuragi immediately took another swipe at her opponent. Ikaruga threw up her sword's sheathe in front of her face to block it. Katsuragi kicked again and again, lacking display of any signs of weakening. Each kick collided with the sheathe, sending harsh vibrations through Ikaruga's arms, making her muscles ache. Still, she held on. Sparks flew, but still, neither Ikaruga nor the sheathe resigned.

Katsuragi caught on, and ducked down to kick at Ikaruga's legs, intending to knock her off-balance. She balanced herself on the ball of her hand as she swung. Ikaruga jumped, Katsuragi's leg sweeping harmlessly underneath her, and took her own swing at the girl while she was open. Katsuragi pushed and rolled herself out of the way. All Ikaruga's sword managed to slice was a few strands of golden-yellow hair.

Katsuragi stood up. "Phew! That was a close one!"

"How did you manage to avoid me in time?" Ikaruga asked, "I swung at you with all of my might!"

"No,you didn't, or else you wouldn't have missed me!" Katsuragi grinned.

Ikaruga blushed, but only just a little.

"C'mon, you're not through yet already, are you, Ikaruga?" Katsuragi got into a fighting stance.

Ikaruga raised her blade. "Yes, I'm still good to go."

Katsuragi thrust the toe of her boot into the floor and kicked hard enough, hurling several pieces of debris at Ikaruga's face, some makeshift shuriken. Ikaruga slashed the wooden projectiles into a pile of harmless splinters, but Katsuragi was already upon her with super-ninja speed. Blade and boot collided. Katsuragi pushed off of Ikaruga's sword, performed a back-flip through the air, and landed several feet away. They were once again staring each other down.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get anywhere if we keep fighting like this. We're too evenly matched." Ikaruga remarked, "What do you hope to get out of this training session?"

Katsuragi shook her head. "It's not for me."

"What?"

"If we fight for a while, it'll help you let loose and free up all your stress, right? You just need an outlet, and I can tell I'm part of the problem since you keep getting mad at me, so this way we're kicking down two birds with one stone!" Katsuragi snapped her fingers, as if she'd just figured out a complicated mathematical equation, with her usual cheeky grin. For some reason, it irked Ikaruga a little.

"I don't think that's the best idea, to be doing something like this. I think we're done here." Ikaruga started to put her sword back into its sheathe.

"Ikaruga, come on now~"

Katsuragi zoomed across the room, faster than Ikaruga could have even followed, and grabbed hard on her companion's generous 'wealth'. Ikaruga squeaked. With a smirk that could easily be called 'boyish', Katsuragi leaned in, closing her eyes, and planted a fast kiss on the other girl's lips.

"You can tell your girlfriend anything you want!"

Ikaruga narrowed her eyes. "So we're still dating, are we?"

"I'd like to assume so!" Katsuragi giggled, but then she got serious, "But seriously, what's going on with you? I keep asking you what your deal is, but you refused to tell me. That's why I wanted to do this training session; so you could let your anger loose on me, since maybe it'd finally be enough to cheer you up. You know I don't like seeing you frown." Katsuragi said, still shaking Ikaruga's plentiful breasts in her hands. Ikaruga gently pat Katsuragi's mitts away from her cleavage.

Ikaruga started to tremble, her mouth on the verge of spewing out some really mean things, but she knew that she was better than that. She was a ninja and a class president, she needed to be able to properly control her emotions. She wanted to tell her girlfriend how she really felt, even though it could seem cruel, but she only had to say it because she wanted to ensure their relationship could last. In truth, she really did love this laid-back pervert in the big golden boots. She took Katsuragi's hands into her own, and looked her straight in the eye. No need to mince words.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. I didn't say it before, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I don't want you groping other women anymore, not in front of me or on your own. It's an insult to our relationship."

Katsuragi gulped. "O-Oh yeah...yeah...I had thought...I had thought you didn't mind, since you never said anything..."

"You should have known."

"...Yeah, I should have..."

"Are you sorry?"

"Of course I am!" Katsuragi cried, "But...but I have no idea how I can even make it up to you, I mean...I'm so sorry! I can't help myself! I just love the oppai so much! I'm no good at controlling it!"

Ikaruga coughed, the temperature in her cheeks steadily rising, her lips pert. "W-Well, if you ever want to grope, then you don't need to go after Asuka or Hibari or Yagyuu; just use me. I'll gladly be your victim, er, your target." Ikaruga's face glowed brighter than the gleam of a recently-cleaned shuriken, "I...I like it when you touch me that way...but I was too embarrassed to tell you..."

"I guess we were both wrong, eh? Heh heh!"

Ikaruga grabbed Katsuragi by her tie and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

"No, just you." Ikaruga whispered.

"Oh..."

"And I'll put you on the receiving end of my blade if you do that again, especially touching Hibari; you don't know how many times I had to get Yagyuu to calm down about you groping her girlfriend. You're lucky I love you so much."

"I understand my position, captain! No more random groping on other girls!" Katsuragi saluted. Ikaruga kissed her again.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ikaruga kissed her again and again. She had been missing this for a while now; she had been rightfully upset with her girlfriend's actions, and denied her sexually as part of the unspoken punishment beforehand. Ikaruga had thought it would make Katsuragi finally crack and take responsibility for her wrong-doings, but it seemed it was Ikaruga herself who had the most trouble holding back.

"I'm a member of the student committee, I really shouldn't be doing something like this on school grounds..." Ikaruga noted, even though her voice did not reflect much concern at all.

"You're not gonna stop though, are you?"

"I don't think I can at this point."

"Sweet!"

Ikaruga slipped her hands underneath the blonde's open shirt She clenched Katsuragi's breasts with a fearsome grip, squeezing tight enough to elicit a yelp from the other girl.

"This is another punishment for you and your rampant molesting."

"Gah! Ggh...umm...M-Miss Class President, that's a little...your nails are...eep!"

Ikaruga laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

"Well that was odd." Katsuragi murmured, hunched over with her skirt undone and sweat clinging to her face. She had really worn herself after those two training sessions, although for completely different reasons. She had even reverted to her school uniform again, dispelling her ninja outfit once it had been stripped too much. Ikaruga handed her a towel.

"I was holding it in for a while, to be honest," Ikaruga admitted with only mild blushing. Now that the deed had been done, there was less shame in admitting it aloud, for some reason.

"So was I...but you're still the only girl who I've ever done anything beyond breast-groping with, so don't worry about that..."

"I wasn't worried. You didn't need to reassure me of that, because I'm sure if that happened, I would already know and you would be out of a girlfriend."

Katsuragi nodded.

"I never forgot about our relationship, I wasn't sure how to act either. I messed up."

Ikaruga sat down beside her. She had changed back into her school uniform as well, but it was a little drenched. The air around them felt humid, almost too warm to even breathe comfortably.

"I'll still give you a chance to make it up."

"You mean I didn't already? After all of that? You were certainly enjoying it-"

Ikaruga coughed. Katsuragi snapped her trap shut; it was important to listen when the class president was talking.

"I'm going to go and visit the poor district tonight, since I promised Yomi. I want you to come along...I'd like you to come along. If that's alright with you?"

Katsuragi couldn't help but sprout the biggest grin she could muster. It had been quite a while since the two of them had been on a date.

"I'm definitely game! ...And I'll make sure to greet your friend by shaking her hand, not her breasts!"

Ikaruga laughed. She wasn't really going to cut Katsuragi down, she could never do that, but she would certainly keep a close eye on her. Yomi's knockers were known to be quite tempting.


End file.
